An Unknown Girl, An Unknown Story
by Fury
Summary: We always assume there are 5 people in every dorm. This is the story of the 4th girl in Hermione's dorm, and how she manages to be what Harry wants to be - unnoticed. Update! Second Chapter now here.
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

Prologue  
  
Long ago, in the days of the Founding Four, there was a fierce rivalry between the Gryffindor and Slytherin families. Slytherin had two sons, both just finished with their schooling. Gryffindor had three, two in their last year of schooling, and one in his fifth.  
  
There was a prophecy, ages old, that stated the last descendant of Gryffindor would defeat the last descendant of Slytherin or die after coming very close.  
  
Salazar wasn't very happy about this. On one winter day he came back to the Hogwarts castle, bringing his sons with him. Nobody knows how it started, but soon there was a fierce battle between the two families.  
  
Most of the East Wing of the castle had fallen amid the chaos. Soon after, Salazar appeared victorious. It looked as if the whole Gryffindor family had died. Salazar had only lost one son.  
  
While Salazar and his last son celebrated, a lone figure emerged from the wreckage and walked towards the forest. He was never seen by the Slytherins as he snuck away. 


	2. Chapter One: The Start of the Finish

Author's note: Um. I won't hold you back for long, but this story is about the other girl in Hermione's cabin. We assume, there to always be five, and this is about the fourth. I plan to, later, explain the fifth. Enjoy!  
  
An Unknown Girl, An Unknown Story  
  
To Riddle went to Headmaster Dippet's office and knocked on the door. Now that he framed that idiot Hagrid for the attacks, maybe he could stay for the summer at Hogwarts. He couldn't go back too the orphanage.  
  
"Come in," said a deep voice.  
  
"Professor, could I-" Tom was interrupted by a knock.  
  
"Yes?' Dippet asked, and the door opened. Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Ah, yes." Dippet said. "I'm sure you'll excuse us, Tom?"  
  
Dippet and Dumbledore walked out, whispering to each other.  
  
Dumbledore, the fool, Tom thought. He's always getting in the way.  
  
Tom stood up and walked to the desk. He picked up a piece of parchment that lay on top of the many papers and quills scattered on top of the desk, and read it. It was from Kayla Barber, the Divination teacher, to Dippet. Something about a prophecy.  
  
Tom folded the parchment up and stuck it in his pocket. He might need it later.  
  
*** Professor Trewlaney stared into her crystal ball. What was it trying to tell her? She couldn't see it like she used to be able to, all those years ago. A white light, from all directions, in a graveyard. Somehow she could tell it was Halloween. But what could it mean? She'd have to use the tea leaves.  
  
She drained the teacup and looked inside it. There was the pumpkin, which meant Halloween. She saw the sword; a brave person. And there was the Grim. Death. She'd have to warn Albus.  
  
*** "So you're sure?" asked Albus from the fire.  
  
"Absolutely positive." Trewlaney replied. "A Gryffindor, most likely. But not Harry"  
  
"Not Harry?" Albus asked. "You don't think it's-"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
*** Jessie Owens sat on her four-poster bed, writing in her journal. Hermione was reading a book, what a surprise, and Lavender and Parvati were talking about some boy or another. Probably Dean or Harry.  
  
Jessie had a way of becoming inconspicuous, like the Leaky Cauldron. People just didn't notice her. It wasn't some magical power she was born with, like in some muggle movies, she just didn't draw attention to herself, and it worked. People just didn't notice her when she wanted to be alone. That was a lot of times, though. There were some times she wanted to clear her mind and stare off into space. But doing that didn't stop some people. Seamus and Dean, for example. Not that that was a bad thing. They were funny.  
  
They had been getting more and more attention. In the past Harry's latest adventure or Ron's latest Chess Tournament, and sometimes Hermione's latest record-breaking grade had overshadowed them. Recently there had been a contest in the Daily Prophet called Amateur artist Talent Search. Dean entered it- and won. Now he was going to do some sort of gallery.  
  
Seamus was the new Gryffindor keeper on the Quidditch team. He was said to be the next Oliver Wood. He had a good eye for things like colors, angles, and things like that. Those were good in more than one area, though. Dean was giving him drawing lessons. He was getting pretty good.  
  
"Jessie," Hermione said, who had come up beside her when she didn't notice. "Time for dinner."  
  
"I'm coming," Jessie grumbled, getting out of bed.  
  
*** Dumbledore looked up from the Pensieve that sat on his desk. He didn't need to use it to remember this.  
  
Before he died, Headmaster Dippet had told him of a prophecy. A prophecy that few knew about, in case the information fell into the wrong hands. There was to be two children, children that would do something great. So great, in fact, that the largest evil in the world would be destroyed. They hoped so, because in fact Lord Voldemort was back, unlike many thought.  
  
The problem was that Voldemort had already gotten to one of them. And he was about to get the other.  
  
The prophecy was confusing. It said something about a transition, or a compromise, and he couldn't make it fit.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and sighed. He had better get to dinner. He had an announcement.  
  
*** Dumbledore stood up from the Head Table in the Great Hall. He glanced at Professor Trewlaney, who nodded. Well, if she was sure.  
  
He knew he had to do something to get everyone in the Great hall, so if something happened, he could be there to stop it.  
  
"On Halloween, we will be having a costume ball for the whole school." He said. "It is mandatory."  
  
There were groans form the various tables.  
  
"Calm down, calm down," Dumbledore said. "I assure you, it will be fun. It won't be that bad, will it?"  
  
"I guess not," Harry told Ron. "It can't be worse than last year's."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, eyeing Hermione. "It can't be that bad. I don't think it's possible."  
  
*** Harry wrote a message on a piece of parchment and folded it up. He carefully handed it to the person next to him, which happened to be Seamus.  
  
What're you for Halloween? Harry needed some ideas, before he ran out of time. The costume ball was only a few days away, and he still wasn't sure what he was going to be.  
  
A few minutes later, after McGonnagal hassled Seamus a bit for not turning in his homework, Harry got an answer.  
  
I'm not doing the costume ball this year, Harry; I'm busy.  
  
Strange. Seamus had been busy a lot lately. Not showing up at Quidditch practice, among other things. Nobody knew why.  
  
"Harry!" barked Professor McGonnagal. "Since you know so much that you don't have to pay attention, tell me how to prevent permanently trapping yourself in the form of a cactus!"  
  
Harry drew a blank and just stared at her.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for daydreaming in class." McGonnagal said. "Jessie, would you know?"  
  
Jessie? Harry thought as a girl about two rows down started to make up something that McGonnagal would believe as an answer. She was wearing a Gryffindor tie, so she must be in Gryffindor. Oh, she must be one of the girls in Hermione's dorm. He didn't hang out with the girls in his year too much, besides Hermione. But I don't even remember her, and she's in my own year. She must be one of the really quiet ones.  
  
*** "Where's Dean?" Jessie asked as she walked out of the common room with Seamus on Halloween. Jessie, Dean, and Seamus made it a tradition to explore some new part of the castle every Tuesday night, no matter how much homework they had. They usually were forced by Dean to stare at paintings and sculptures the whole time, but it was fun.  
  
"Malfoy stabbed him with a quill in Divination." Seamus said, shaking his head. "I don't know why they make us take that class with the Slytherins, too! It used to be the only class we could get away from them! And it's bad enough we actually have to sit through the class with that bat!"  
  
"You should've taken Arithmancy. We've barely got to do anything work, with Professor Vector bragging on Hermione so much. I've never had a better student in all my years of teaching," Jessie imitated. "Like I care. Less work for me. It's really hard."  
  
"Hey, look at this statue," Seamus said. "It's really old. You know, it looks sort of like Professor Binns."  
  
"Hey! I think it is, look." Jessie said, walking towards the statue for a better look. Jonathon Binns was-"  
  
Jessie disappeared.  
  
"What?" Seamus said aloud, bewildered. He went over to the statue to examine it and a felt a hook around his navel. It was a portkey.  
  
Seamus landed in a graveyard. Weird.  
  
"No," Seamus saw a crowd of Death Eaters surrounding Jessie near a statue that looked oddly familiar. "No!" He ran towards them-  
  
And was grabbed by two Death Eaters behind him. They carried to a nearby tree and locked him up in shackles to keep him there.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. "What do you want with her?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Said a nearby Death Eater in a menacing voice.  
  
Something weird was going on. More and more Death Eaters were gathering around Jessie. It was like some game. They were in a circle, and Jessie was in the middle.  
  
Seamus tried to get free from his bonds, but the more he struggled the more they cut into his wrists.  
  
A low chanting started from the group. One person started it, and then the people around him took it up.  
  
Seamus tried even harder to get loose from his chains and shackles. Jessie had told him something about this. She said it happened to her parents, and her sister. She didn't say what had happened to them from it, though. A rusty screw started to rattle from the shackle on his left wrist.  
  
More and more people took up the chanting. Jessie was turning around and around where she stood, trying to make sense of what was happening.  
  
Seamus was pulling and twisting and turning to get loose now. A trickle of blood came down from his wrists.  
  
The Death Eaters had their wands pointed at Jessie and a bright light came from them to her. She was lifted from the ground, higher and higher above everyone's heads.  
  
Seamus understood what was happening now. He wouldn't let it happen. He wouldn't. He was ripping and tearing at the shackles now. There was a stream of blood coming from both wrists now, but he didn't notice it. He felt some of the rusty screws give way.  
  
The Death Eaters had stopped their chanting and Jessie hung in the air for a few seconds before dropping to the ground. The Death Eaters apparated away.  
  
Just when Jessie hit the ground, Seamus broke free of his bonds, falling to his knees. Ignoring the pain, he ran to Jessie's side, but knew before he got there that she was dead. There was nothing he could do.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Author's note: Was it good? I worked really hard on it so.. Yeah. Review, please? 


	3. Chapter Two: The First Leg ofthe Journey

An Unknown Girl, An Unknown Story Chapter 2: The First Leg of the Journey  
  
Harry woke up that morning with a start.  
  
He'd had another nightmare. They weren't as frequent since he had come back to Hogwarts, but this one.  
  
He couldn't remember most of it, as is with most dreams, but there was one image stuck in his brain during every waking moment for the next few days.  
  
It was a body.  
  
It was hard to tell any features, for the body was bathed in darkness. It wasn't hard to tell who it was, though. There was only one dead body he could remember seeing in his entire life.  
  
Cedric.  
  
Harry sighed as he got out of bed,and began the long trek to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*** Seamus wasn't normally a crying person. That night, though, he had become one. To lose one of your best friends wasn't easy. And to actually witness their murder was. horrifying. He couldn't think of a better word to describe it.  
  
Seamus had no idea how long it had been since he and Jessie took the portkey from Hogwarts. It felt like an eternity.  
  
He decided to go back to Hogwarts. If they had been gone long, people would be looking for them. Not that it made it any easier to sneak a dead body from one end of the castle to the other.  
  
A little while ago he had remembered that the familiar statue looked exactly the same as the statue of Professor Binns. It must be the portkey back.  
  
Seamus carried Jessie to it and touched it. A second later, he was at Hogwarts.  
  
He looked around, and saw Ernie MacMillan, the Hufflepuff prefect, walking down the hall. His back was turned to them. Good. Seamus started up the nearest staircase when-  
  
"Damn!" Seamus had stepped in the trick stair. He looked around, but Ernie was already hurrying towards them.  
  
"Seamus!" Exclaimed Ernie when he had reached them.  
  
"Ernie, just help me get her to Dumbledore," said Seamus, not wanting to explain everything to Ernie.  
  
"Alright." Ernie replied.  
  
***  
  
I'm not going to ask; I'm not going to ask, thought Ernie as they neared Dumbledore's office.  
  
They got to the stone gargoyles and Ernie leaned over to whisper the password.  
  
"Sugar Quill."  
  
The gargoyles dutifully sprang apart and let them through.  
  
They walked up the circular staircase, and Ernie stopped when they reached the top.  
  
"Seamus." Ernie said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I. I just wanted you to know." Ernie stammered. "I - I mean, I don't know what happened tonight," he indicated Jessie. "But. I'm here if you need me. Just. just owl me or something."  
  
"Okay." Seamus said. "I'll remember that." And with that, he carried Jessie into Dumbledore's office.  
  
*** ". I can't remember much of it anyway." Said Harry, just before the door slammed open.  
  
He wasn't surprised to see Seamus standing in the doorway. That is, he wasn't as surprised to see him than what he was carrying.  
  
He was carrying a body. Jessie's body. And she looked very much dead.  
  
He was starting to rethink his analysis of the dream now.  
  
"Harry, could you excuse us?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
*** Harry walked out, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Seamus. "Is she dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought so. It seems Voldemort-" Seamus cringed, "-has gotten rid one one of the last obstacles."  
  
"Sir?" Seamus was confused.  
  
"You are aware that Voldemort is the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Are you also aware that Jessica was the last remaining descendant of Godric Gryffindor?" Seamus shook his head. "There is a prophecy of sorts, Mr. Finnigan. The last descendant of Gryffindor would defeat the last descendant of Slytherin, or die trying."  
  
"In other words," Seamus thought out loud, "Jessie would defeat Voldemort or die trying." Dumbledore nodded. "And she died."  
  
"The funny thing about these prophecies, Mr. Finnegan." Dumbledore said. "Jessie died, but she didn't die trying. Perhaps you should look into that. Goodnight, Mr. Finnegan."  
  
Seamus walked to his dormitory, trying to figure out what Dumbledore meant by what he had said. He was so tired that he fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.  
  
*** The next morning, on the bulletin board, Harry saw a strange message.  
  
Friends of Jessica Owens  
  
Meet tonight at 7 pm In the Great Hall For a funeral FRIENDS ONLY  
  
Well, he could be counted as a friend, Harry thought. He decided to go.  
  
*** Seamus was looking at himself in the mirror as he finished telling Dean about what happened in the graveyard.  
  
"And they just left?" Asked Dean as they walked out of the room and to the Great Hall. "Didn't even come for you?"  
  
"Yeah. Wonder why," said Seamus. Helloked down at the scars on his wrists. He wouldn't let Madame Pomfrey heal the scars when she'd treated him earlier that day. He wanted to remember. He wanted to see them everyday and know that the people responsible for this were still walking free. He'd made a vow to get revenge.  
  
Dean's abrupt stop had brought Seamus back to the real world. They had arrived in the Great Hall already. There were a handul of people there for the funeral. He could spot Harry. Hermione was there too, she was part of Jessie's study group. He saw Ernie in the group. Hannah Abbot and a Ravenclaw or two were also ther, obviously part of the study group as well. That was about it, besides Dean and himself.  
  
The funeral was short. Everybody knew Jessie wouldn't want a big ceremony. It took place at an out-of-the-way spot on the school grounds. She was buried, and Dumbledore said something about how she was a good student, and what a shame it was that she had died. Seamus couldn't bear to listen to him. He couldn't help but feel as if a Dementor was standing right beside him. He know knew why Harry had such bad reactions to them.  
  
After the service, he and Dean walked silently back up to the dormitory. He quietly got dressed for bed. Then he climbed into his four-poster and wrenched his hangings shut around him, and waited for sleep to claim him.  
  
*** A loud clap of thunder woke Seamus in the middle of the night. He couldn't stand just laying there, so he got up and moved to the window.  
  
The rain was pouring, but not too hard. He thought he saw a dark figure by the lake, but it was probably just the light playing tricks on his eyes.  
  
He could see Jessie's grave from here. But something immediately caught his attention. It was dug up, and the coffin was laying empty on the ground near it.  
  
Jessie was gone. 


End file.
